


Everybody(Even Angels) Loves Cats(*except Dean Winchester)

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I can't stand it anymore!Sam, I love cats too!Castiel, M/M, and what did you know about Vonnegut, cat!dean, what did you know about cats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 一切源于一只猫（并不是大部分人认为的那种）。





	Everybody(Even Angels) Loves Cats(*except Dean Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线大概在第六季天堂内战初期。用了Dean喜欢冯内古特的二设。

* * *

“发生了什么？”

天使眯起眼睛，Sam看了看Dean，Dean看了看天使，Castiel看了眼Sam，Dean瞪了一眼Sam。

“Well——就是你看到的这样。”Sam耸了耸肩。

“真他妈的好极了。”Dean讽刺地说。

“所以，”Castiel歪了歪脑袋，伸手指向Dean，“那是真的，还是……？”

“你可以摸摸看”“不！”——两种声音同时响起，一种是忧虑和幸灾乐祸的混杂，另一种是完完全全的惊恐。

天使在心里默默叹了口气，开口打断了兄弟俩又一场蓄势待发的幼稚斗嘴：“有人能解释一下到底发生了什么吗？我没有那么多时间。”

* * *

“就是这么回事。（So it goes.）”Sam总结道。

“真是冯内古特[1]啊。”Dean坐在椅子上冷笑了一声。略显凌乱的头发里（哪个人类在一大早醒来照镜子发现自己长出了猫耳朵之后还会冷静地打理形象呢？）竖着两只毛茸茸的黑色猫耳朵，一条长长的黑尾巴从他身后垂下来（这给他穿裤子确实造成一些不便）。

“更像爱伦·坡[2]，”Sam摸了摸鼻子，“我觉得。”在看到天使疑惑的表情之后，连忙解释道：“呃，冯内古特和爱伦·坡都是人类作家，冯内古特是……”

“真是有趣。”Castiel突然打断了Sam的解说。

“什么？”Dean的语气暴躁，顺带尾巴也不耐烦地在空中晃来晃去，“'有趣'？这真安慰人，天使，别告诉我你也是个该死的猫控。”

“我没有在安慰你，Dean，”Castiel一如既往的诚实（对于听不懂人类说反话这一点），“我见过人类长出猫的器官的现象，不过是很久以前了。”

“你见过这个？”Sam急忙问道，“很久是多久？”

“很久以前，”Castiel眯起眼睛，像是陷入了回忆之中，“大概是在上帝刚刚造出人类的雏形，而祂最喜欢的造物还是猫的时候……”然后天使眨了眨眼睛，从远古的记忆中回过神来，转过头对Sam说道：“Sam，我建议你现在出去。”

“为什么？”

“我刚刚想起这种病会传染。”

* * *

“等一下，让我梳理一下，”Sam的声音从Dean的手机里传来，他本人则站在门外，“在上帝创造人类之前，他首先创造了一群猫——还不是现在家养的那种只会喵喵叫和刮坏家具的生物，是一群有魔法、有智慧的猫。上帝一开始试着创造人类，是因为人类的灵魂是一种，嗯，呃，魔法猫很喜欢的零食？”Sam说到这里卡壳了一会儿，显然还在努力修补着自己的世界观。

“是的，这本来属于天堂的高级机密。”Castiel的语气就像个严肃的文学课老师一样，肯定着Sam的'剧情梗概'，“大概在几千年前，天启计划正式提上日程之后才解禁。”

“噢，因为反正人类几千年后就要灭绝了，让他们知道自己被创造的理由只是成为猫咪零食也没关系？”Sam愤懑地回应道。

“这回真的是冯内古特了。”Dean假笑了一下，拿起桌上的热牛奶（为什么是热牛奶？）。

“什么样的上帝会创造一个能思考的生物，但只是为了让自己的宠物猫吃掉？！”

“显然，”Dean歪了歪脑袋，“我们的这个上帝。”

“事实上，你们和上帝一开始做的人类基本上属于两种不同的生物了，最初的那种人类没有大脑，也没有生殖器官，”Castiel耐心地解释道，并在看见Dean差点被牛奶呛到（刚好在他说出'生殖器官'时）的时候投过去一个关心的眼神，“但组成你们灵魂的材料基本上是一样的。”

“哈哈，”Dean放下牛奶杯（在昨天，它还是个忠诚的咖啡杯），脸上依旧维持着那副假笑，头顶的耳朵抖了抖，“Sammy，这就是该死的冯内古特式隐喻。”

“好吧，”电话另一头的Sam试图把对话拉回正轨，“Cass，你之前说这是一种病，对吧？这种病有什么症状？我是说，除了长出猫耳朵猫尾巴之外。”

“在饲养了最初的人类作为猫咪的零食之后，”Castiel只是普普通通地说着，但正是这种普通的语气加上残忍的内容（至少对人类听众而言），让Winchester兄弟背后一凉，“有一天，负责喂猫的天使之一发现了那些人类的异常，也就是长出了猫的器官，行为举止也变得越来越像猫，一开始上帝以为是基因突变造成的疾病——类似人类世界的猪瘟——但后来发现，是猫咪们用魔法干的，因为它们觉得这样让人类的灵魂更好吃了。”

接下来的沉默久到让天使都发觉了不对劲。

“Dean？”他喊了一声，“Sam？你还在听吗？”

”噢，是的，我还在听，”Sam的声音重新传来，“我只是……需要点时间消化一下。”

“好吧，”Castiel点了点头，即使Sam看不见，“但猫咪的魔法和智慧早就被上帝拿走了，在祂创造了人类——你们这一代人类之后，猫就变成了你们现在看到的这个模样。”

“现在甚至有吃猫的人，”Dean向后靠去，但意外压到了尾巴，只能重新坐直，“多么黑色幽默。”

“这不幽默，Dean，”Castiel的表情变得严肃起来，用那双永远过于认真的眼神注视着Dean，“从现在的情况来看，很可能有一只魔法猫当年被上帝遗漏了，活到了今天，它一定是在哪个地方遇见了你，并且把你变成了它的食物，眼下它随时都可能找上门来——甚至可能有更多的、我们还没发现的魔法猫闻到你灵魂的味道，它们没法忍受这种诱惑，会把你的灵魂撕碎的。”

“那有什么解决办法吗？我是说，这儿有没有什么咒语能把Dean从猫零食变回那个混蛋的Dean Winchester？”Sam问道。

“Hey，我可不是什么猫零食！”Dean抗议道，尾巴尖甩了甩，“我还是你老哥Dean Winchester。”

“我们需要一些材料。”Castiel（再一次）说完这句话之后就在Dean的眼前突然消失，然后在Dean下一次眨眼之后又马上出现在桌前，手中多了纸和笔。

* * *

“晾晒三十天的猫屎？我该去哪里找这种东西？”

“在新奥尔良有一家商店，我认为那儿应该有卖，地址在清单背面。”

“等一下，”Sam的声音听起来有些疑惑，“Cass，呃，我知道你很忙，天堂内战什么的，但是从这里开车到新奥尔良可要七个小时啊，你就不能用你的天使特快专列过去吗？”

“Sam，”Castiel十指交叉着放在桌前，即使Sam看不见，“魔法猫——它们非常强大，甚至可以说强大过一部分天使，并且不害怕任何银器、驱魔咒或者天使驱逐咒，因为本质上它们既不是天使也不是恶魔，我不知道那只活到今天的魔法猫还剩下多少力量，但为了安全考虑，我会照看Dean（I'll watch over Dean.）。”

“好吧。”而你刚出现的时候还说“我没有时间”！当然，Sam把这句话吞进了肚子里，“我马上过去，你们……自己小心。”

“我会的，你路上小心别被哪只小野猫看上了。”Dean回答道，一边在Castiel的目光下试图努力掩饰自己想要舔手掌的欲望。

“混蛋。”Sam挂断了电话。

又过了十几秒，敲门声传来：“Dean，车钥匙！”

* * *

Dean Winchester百无聊赖地躺在床上——侧躺着，为了不压着尾巴，而他简直羞于承认这一点。男人那点自尊心让他总觉得自己就算变成猫科动物，也应该是老虎之类的，而不是什么闻到猫薄荷就开始满地打滚的小东西。但他确实无聊得已经开始动耳朵找乐子了（新长出来的猫耳朵，平心而论，它们确实比人类耳朵灵活些），因为他不能出门，否则可能传染给别的人类，也可能马上被抓到生物实验室去。汽车旅馆里也没有电视，唯一的一本旅馆提供的读物是色情杂志——眼下正在Castiel手里。

简直是Dean Winchester成年以来最无聊的一天。

说实话，这样的情景也很诡异，Dean担心对人类的变态癖好一无所知的天使下一秒就开口问“如果这个女人爱这个男人，为什么要用鞭子抽他？”，但Castiel是在Dean实在忍不住说“Cass，你能别一动不动地看着我吗？”之后才开始看那本杂志的，如果这时候他又说“别看那本杂志了”，那也太无理取闹了。

虽然他在潜意识里莫名觉得，不管他提什么样的要求，天使都会答应。

“Cass。”Dean清了清嗓子，开口道。

盘腿坐在Sam床上的Castiel抬起头，疑惑地看着他。

“天堂怎么样了？”

“一切还在可控范围之内。”Castiel的语调平静。

“噢，好吧，”Dean打了个哈欠，“那跟我说说那些该死的猫。”

“好的，”Castiel把杂志放到了一边，“你想知道什么？”

“所以天堂当时还有专门负责喂猫的天使，对吧？”Dean的尾巴在床单上拍了拍。

“是的。”

“包括你吗？”

“不，我也希望…但只有一些高阶的天使才能进入猫舍，”Castiel摇摇头，“我当时负责清洗云朵[3]。”Dean觉得自己在天使的脸上看到了一点早在创世纪初期就产生了的失望神情。

“呃，”Dean伸出一只手撑起自己的脑袋，努力想象着Castiel在高空之上拿着塑胶管往云朵上冲水的画面，“那玩意儿还要清洗？”

“很久之前，是的，上帝第一次造出的云朵还不太……智能，在云朵不再需要清洗的时候，我的职责就变成了观察地球和人类。”

“所以和人类比起来，那些猫怎么样？”

“你指哪些方面？”

“性情？”Dean眯起眼睛，瞳孔有一瞬间变成竖线。

“……”Castiel的眉头皱了起来，像是在思考应该如何表达，“我不知道该怎么用英语准确表达，只有天使语里才有对应的词汇，不过我想，大概可以用'和平'（peaceful）来描述。”

“你们天使认为那些吃人又刮坏沙发的小怪物很和平？”

“首先，它们并不吃人，”Castiel语气耐心地解释道，“其次，在上帝把它们的魔法和智慧拿走之前，它们从不刮坏沙发。它们从不争吵，每一只猫都只专注于自己热爱的事物，很少打扰其他猫咪。”

“听上去那些史前吃人猫比人类可爱多了。”Dean不得不坐了起来，否则他总觉得自己要忍不住做出那种猫咪的常见动作——趴在床上然后把前臂揣在胸口底下之类的，“所以，为什么上帝放弃了那些魔法毛球而创造了人类？因为他厌倦处理地板上的猫毛了？因为看人类自相残杀比看猫咪们互相舔毛有趣？”

“不，”Castiel看了Dean一眼，Dean莫名地觉得他似乎在天使的脸上闪过一丝在人类语言中可以称为“难为情”的神色。噢。他的小翅膀可从来不擅长假装。“事实上，是因为……”

突然，响起的敲门声打断了Castiel。

* * *

“房间清洁。”在这家汽车旅馆工作了二十三年的Daniella用近似机器人的语调说道。二十三年了，这个开场白仿佛已经刻在了她的基因里。

“呃，”来开门的那个男人愣了一下，“抱歉，现在不太方便。”

她抬起头，打量着这个只把门打开了一条缝的蓝眼睛男人：“你不是昨天登记入住的那两个人。”没等对方回答，她继续用那种毫无感情的语调说道：“听着，我不在意你们的性取向，也不在意你们是不是在卫生间里自慰或者把精液留在床单上，但是这里禁止召妓，，我们会报警的——男女都一样。”Daniella一手还握着拖把，看起来就像法庭上无情的法官。二十三年，她在汽车旅馆里可见得太多了。

“呃。”男人张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，但表现得就像个紧张的社交障碍患者一样，“我们不会，我……”

“我们不是那种，”突然，又一个脑袋从门后冒了出来，“关系。”

Daniella记得这个人，是昨天登记入住的那两个人之一。他戴着一顶牛仔帽——谁在二十一世纪还戴牛仔帽啊？

“他是一个顺路过来看我的朋友，我现在不太舒服，你能待会儿再来吗？”

有一瞬间，Daniella觉得自己看到了那双绿眼睛里有猫科动物的竖瞳，但Daniella的大脑自动忽略了这些，老天，她可是个在汽车旅馆里工作了二十三年的清洁工，唯一需要在意的就是房间里的肮脏程度不要超出正常人的忍受限度。

“随你的便。”Daniella转身走向下一个房间。

“你的耳朵不会待会儿就消失。”关上门之后，Castiel转身指了指Dean。

“无所谓——当汽车旅馆的清洁工答应待会儿再来时，他们什么都没答应，Cass。”Dean抖了抖他的猫耳朵。

* * * 

晚上，Dean从淋浴间里走出来时（在此之前，他又和天使进行了一番“我必须得洗澡”“不，你不能看着我洗！Cass，私人空间，我们谈过好多次了”“我绝对不会在浴室里被猫叼走的，好吗？那该死的也太丢人了”的辩论），看见Castiel正襟危坐在Sam的床边，双手摆在大腿上，看上去十分乖巧——Dean移开了视线，一手撩起挂在脖颈上的毛巾擦了擦还在滴水的头发。

“Sam打电话来说他找齐需要的材料了，正在回来的路上。”Castiel开口道。

“那他最好小心我的车。”Dean随口接了一句，同时坐到了自己的床上。

“那样不健康。”

“什么？”

“你的尾巴还没干，”Castiel的目光飘向那个方向，Dean湿漉漉的毛尾巴在床单上压出了一条水渍，“当时在天堂，很多猫因此生病了。”

Dean咧开嘴笑了一下，“我以为天堂里不会有东西得病。”

“这不完全准确，”Castiel又开始了解说模式，“天堂一开始是为天使和灵魂建造的，所以不能让猫咪也完全隔离疾病，当然，在数次改造之后就可以了。”

“所以我现在是要把它吹干还是怎么样？”Dean拎起自己的尾巴，“你们在天堂里都是怎么做的？”

“有专门的天使抱着猫咪去开阔的地方晒太阳，并帮它们梳理毛发。”

“听上去真不错。”然而，Dean的脑海里突然自动浮现出了Castiel帮他擦干尾巴并且梳毛的画面，吓得他立刻打了个激灵松开尾巴。他抬头看了一眼Castiel，天使依旧还是一分钟前那副动作和表情。“好吧，我会把它吹干的。”Dean站起身，准备去找找吹风机，他记得旅馆的吹风机好像放在柜子里了。

“我可以帮你。”

“啥？”Dean的尾巴立刻竖了起来，“你刚才说什么？”他迅速地转过身，看见Castiel睁着一双无辜的大眼，一脸不理解为什么Dean突然反应如此激动的表情。

“我说，”Castiel歪了歪头，“如果你需要的话，我可以帮你弄干，只需要一秒钟，有什么问题吗？”

“完全没问题，”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，“噢，差点忘了这房间里还有个拥有天使神力的家伙。”他有些没忍住语气中的讽刺，虽然Castiel似乎也没听出来。但更让Dean心烦的是他不知道为什么突然警惕地竖起尾巴（心理上），那个Castiel帮他梳尾巴毛的画面莫名让他很心烦——或许更让他心烦的是他居然下意识地想象出了那个画面——放松点儿，Dean Winchester，这没什么大不了的，你和Cass是好朋友，猫咪们也会友好地相互撸毛——不，别再想了！

Castiel只是伸手轻轻地在Dean的尾巴上碰了一下，毛发就重新变得干燥而柔顺。Dean甚至还来不及感觉到Castiel的触摸。

他莫名感到一点失落，然后又因为这点失落在心里骂了自己好几句。“谢了，Cass。”他看着Castiel的眼睛里那抹纯净的蓝色，舔了舔嘴唇，最后只能说出这句话。然而正当他准备躺到床上时，一声猫叫立刻让两个人的精神都紧张了起来。

“操。”Dean骂了一句，没等他做出什么动作，Castiel就立刻消失在了他眼前——等他转过身，看见Castiel立在他和窗台上那只猫之间。

窗户是关着的，Dean也不知道这只猫是怎么进来的。

这是一只纯黑色的猫，有着一双绿眼睛，仿佛有智慧似的（事实上当然有了）打量着四周，看了看Dean，又看了看Castiel，再把目光移回了Dean——眼里闪烁着探险家找到宝藏时的那种眼神——在一只猫的脸上看到这些让Dean有点毛骨悚然了。况且，他从来就不喜欢猫。

“它能听懂我们说话吗？”Dean缓慢而小心翼翼地拿起放在床头的枪。

“我不确定。”Castiel低沉的声音从前面传来，Dean只看得到他的背影，像坚固的城墙一样挡在Dean和那只史前毛茸茸吃人怪面前。两人——天使和一只猫，仿佛在比耐性似的，那只猫此刻也站在窗台上一动不动，轻轻摇晃着尾巴，似乎在考量着吃掉Dean和与天使对抗的胜算。

“枪可以打伤它吗？”

“我不确定，Dean。”

“天杀的，Cass，就没有什么是确定的吗！”

“我……”

天使才刚开口，黑猫便突然从窗台上跳起来，快得像一道影子。同时，Dean立刻举起枪摁下了扳机。

* * *

睡在接待台后的躺椅里的Daniella被楼上的动静吵醒，她思考了几秒，决定明天去看看有哪些坏了的家具再向那对基佬收赔偿金。此时此刻，她闭上眼睛，重新进入梦乡。

* * *

“这可，”Sam停顿了一下，似乎在寻找一个合适的形容词，最后说道：“真够冯内古特的。”

Dean只是哼了一声，尾巴不耐烦地晃动着。

Castiel膝头上的黑猫正在天使的手底下发出愉快的呼噜声。

“我也是第一次知道一个天使对猫的吸引力会比它的零食更大，”Castiel诚实地承认道，但手上撸猫的动作一直没有停下来，“也许它在人间流浪太久，太想念天堂了，我会把它带回去。”

“也许是因为Dean看起来太难吃了。”Sam坏笑着。

“你就不能快点把那些玩意儿弄好吗？”Dean瞪了他的弟弟一眼。

“马上，”Sam耸耸肩，低头把收集到的材料都放在一起，“对了，还需要你的血，Dean。”

Dean走过去伸出手，让Sam用匕首划开他的掌心，血渐渐流进金属器皿里。“这个咒语要多久才能生效？”Dean转过头，看向坐在一旁的Castiel。

“很快，最多半分钟。”Castiel回答道。

Dean若有所思地眨眨眼睛，“Cass。”他看看那只恬不知耻地在天使手下露出肚皮的黑猫，又看了看天使。有一瞬间，他就这么自然地（且没经过大脑地）喊出口了。

“嗯？”Castiel抬头对上Dean的目光。

“呃，”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，尽力地压下突然越来越快的心跳，好让接下来他要说的话就和“今天天气不错”一样轻松又简单，时间有限——然而他的理智同时又在疯狂地想把他接下来要说出口的话全塞回去。“考虑到，我的尾巴和猫耳朵马上就要不见了，你……”该死，他就不应该开这个口的，快闭嘴。

“天呐，Sam还在这儿呢。”Sam嘟囔了一句。

“你想摸摸它们吗？”

“天呐，Sam还在这儿呢！”Sam提高了音量，无奈地抹了把脸。

“Meow——”黑猫往Castiel的怀里蹭了蹭，愉快地舔起了爪子。

* * *

“等一下，Cass，所以你是说，”Sam脸上的表情有些扭曲，“上帝之所以决定把猫变成……现在的猫，是因为你们天使当年有些，呃，玩猫丧志？”

“你可以这么说。”Castiel没有再用那种中年离婚文学课老师的语气表示肯定，而是有些不好意思地点点头。

“什么样的上帝会做出这种事？！”

“当然是，”Dean端起咖啡杯，露出一个假笑，“我们的上帝咯。”

番外：

* * *

卡斯迪奥再一次见到那只猫之前间隔的时间并不长。毕竟，对于从创世之初就开始守卫天堂的天使们来说，人类世界的一段时间几乎只相当于天使的眨眼一瞬。那次是他刚成为“上帝”的时候，他漫步在伊甸园中，脚下是他的兄弟姐妹们焦黑的尸体，铺成一道通往新神殿的阶梯。那时卡斯迪奥神采奕奕，觉得胸腔中有一股力量正让他由骨到血到肉焕然一新——在拆他的骨饮他的血，使他成为一个新的物种，一个新神。人类中的瘾君子借助药物所能达到的最大快乐也不过如此，他隐隐知道他会爱上这种感觉（没有人能抗拒，但那又是另一回事了）。很久以后，卡斯迪奥才能承认那种快感更合适的名称应是“傲慢”。

“听从我，孩子们。”

天父在伊甸园中漫步，最初仍未偷食善恶果的人类陪伴着祂。卡斯迪奥在伊甸园中漫步，所有生物沉默不语，如死一般。

“否则——你们看得到下场。”

他的声音回荡在园中，没有回应，但是卡斯迪奥嗅得出四周的恐惧，恐惧即是给新父的献礼。他笑了，作为仁慈的展示。而此时，灌木丛里那双晶莹的绿眼睛缓慢地移开，黑色的身影无声无息消失于天堂深处。

* * *

卡斯迪奥坐在公园长椅上吃一个三明治，那是便利店每天要销毁掉的过期食物，有些员工会选择把它们带走。路灯闪烁了一两下，天空是沉沉的黑，卡斯迪奥抬起头，看着那些逐光的小飞虫们疯狂地扇动着翅膀，接二连三的撞死在灯罩上，前天使顿时觉得那像一个隐喻。

隐喻，他曾经以为这类似于天父的预言，好比古埃及王梦见母牛和麦子[4]。而当他成为人类有一段时间后，开始渐渐理解这个词的真正含义。

他站起身，想把三明治的包装纸丢进垃圾桶，突然在那后面看到一只浑身发黑的毛茸生物。卡斯迪奥愣了一下，但随后立刻意识到这不是那只猫。这只的爪子是白色。

猫懒懒地看了卡斯迪奥两眼，然后踱着步走开了。卡斯迪奥低头，看到一只麻雀的尸体，起初他以为是那只猫杀死的，然而当他蹲下来更近地观察了之后，认为它更像是意外被车轮碾了过去。他猜测应该是那只猫把它带离了马路上的死亡现场。

卡斯迪奥就近在公园的草地上挖了一个坑，埋葬了那只鸟。

* * *

“我以为这是一本关于饲养猫咪的书。”卡斯迪奥合上那本《猫的摇篮》[5]。

迪恩从电脑屏幕后面抬起头看他，“这就是冯内古特，没有猫也没有摇篮。”迪恩耸了耸肩，然后重新专注于收集可能的案件。过了几秒，又好像担心卡斯迪奥没听懂似的，他再度抬起头，目光从卡斯迪奥的脸，到卡斯迪奥手上的书，说道：“这是人类作家的某种……写作手法，什么的——你能理解他在写什么吗，卡斯？”

卡斯迪奥思考了一会儿，诚实地回答道：“能理解一部分，其他部分我还在……尝试。”

迪恩眨了眨眼睛，“好吧。”他想他应该快点儿把目光从卡斯迪奥身上移开，但又过了几秒他才成功做到这一点。

卡斯迪奥把《猫的摇篮》和《五号屠宰场》一起放回地堡的书架上——上面也就这么点儿属于迪恩的书了，冯内古特的全部作品，还有几本齐柏林飞艇的传记。无法完全理解冯内古特莫名让天使感到一丝沮丧，因为这就相当于他无法完全理解迪恩。

* * *

“他写起书来像个先知。”卡斯迪奥在读完《五号屠宰场》时曾这么评价。迪恩对此感到有些意外，卡斯迪奥说话有时依旧很“来到人间的天堂移民”，导致他们俩时常有文化交流上的障碍：“但他不是？”

“他不是，天使们都知道每一个先知的名字。”

“为什么这么说？因为他在德累斯顿轰炸中成功逃生？”[6]

“你还记得那些天堂里的猫吗？”卡斯迪奥看着迪恩不停地往嘴里塞高热量快餐食品，问道。

“永生难忘。”迪恩嗤笑了一下。

“它们有一种能力，有点像《五号屠宰场》里的能看到第四维的541号大众星人——那些猫可以看到过去和未来的时间。”

“你们天使不是也能够穿越时空？有什么区别？”

“这是不同的，我说过了，在某些方面，它们比天使更强大，”卡斯迪奥垂下目光，右手轻轻摩挲着书本的封皮，“我们只是能前往任意一个时间点，它们是'看到'整个时间线，过去和未来，就像你看到一条河——还能看到所有的支流，我想这就是为什么它们通常都很和平。”卡斯迪奥在此停顿了一刻，“因为看见太多了，让很多在某一瞬间发生的事都变得微不足道。”

* * *

卡斯迪奥无法入睡，即使在借助药物的情况下。事实上他很少如此清醒过了，在他完完全全成为人类的岁月里。而此时此刻他却有点感到像许多年前他还拥有翅膀且无需睡眠时一样清醒。不过今晚或许入睡已经不再是一件重要的事——考虑到明天他们就要出发去干掉那个穿着萨姆皮囊的路西法。当然，更大的可能性是死在魔鬼手中。卡斯迪奥想。但活着对他来说已经不再是一件重要的事，很早之前便不是了。

他俯身靠在敞开的窗户边沿，向外望去，一片死寂，甚至没有风，营地里已经没有什么灯光。他不知道迪恩在哪。他告诉自己这没关系。卡斯迪奥伸了个懒腰，想去柜子里取点大麻，好熬过接下来的几个小时。

在卡斯迪奥即将转身的那一刻，他眼角的余光里突然出现了一个熟悉的黑色影子，蹿进了窗外的草丛中。他立刻转头去看，但一段时间里，除了黑暗已经什么都没给他留下。

“你在看什么？”房间里的灯亮起来，卡斯迪奥的身后传来迪恩的声音。

“没什么。”他转过身，对着迪恩笑了一下。

* * *

在虚无之中，时间已不再重要。时间在此是一条停止流动的死河。

卡斯迪奥的意识觉得自己身处于梦中，抑或半梦半醒之中，但天使本无需睡眠，也不应做梦，虽然，死后的规则或许有相应的改变。卡斯迪奥半梦半醒的意识感受得到黑暗，感受得到黑暗中什么都没有，但只是“感受”，他不能思，不能想，被虚无缓慢地揉成碎片，又成为虚无的一部分。或许这就是死亡的形式。他剩余的还算完整的部分甚至不确定，此时的感受是属于此刻的，还是多年以前在时间之河上游顺着水流漂浮的丢弃物。

很久之后，又或仅仅是片刻之后，这不再重要，直到卡斯迪奥突然再次开始清晰地感受到有什么东西——有温度的，毛茸茸的，在蹭着他的脸颊。

此时此刻，有一双绿眼睛撕裂了死一般寂静的时间，他便知道自己再次被看到了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> [1]库尔特·冯内古特，美国作家，作品极具黑色幽默。在原剧中Sam和Dean去找Chuck的那集Dean有一句台词：“Slaughterhouse Five-Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle-Vonnegut?” 《Slaughterhouse Five》（《五号屠宰场》）和《Cat's Cradle》（《猫的摇篮》）都是冯内古特的作品，证明Dean应该是看过冯内古特的（前文是Chuck说“It's very Vonnegut.”）。本文中Sam前面说的“So it goes”是《Slaughterhouse Five》里的经典梗。
> 
> [2]爱伦·坡，美国作家，作品以惊悚、恐怖的风格闻名，著有短篇小说《黑猫》。
> 
> [3] JIB2 Misha和Sebastian双人场，有观众提问Castiel和Balthazar怎么认识的，俩人简直脑补出一部同人文，Misha说Castiel在天堂的工作大概是拍拍云朵让云朵变得蓬松。
> 
> [4]圣经故事中法老做了一个梦，预示了饥荒。
> 
> [5]《猫的摇篮》及《五号屠宰场》都是冯内古特的作品，就不在注释里剧透了，总之《猫的摇篮》里并没有猫，也没有摇篮。
> 
> [6]《五号屠宰场》是冯内古特所写的一本关于二战时期德累斯顿轰炸的作品，含有科幻元素，下文中Castiel谈论的541号大众星人均是本书的内容。


End file.
